


Gossip Group

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Captive, Psychological Torture, Torture, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: 10 teens are captured and forced to play in a game of secrets.takes place sometime in Season 2, obviously AU, not as dark as you probably think.Trigger Warning: There is talk of rape that happened in show.





	Gossip Group

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a warmup, a little idea that was only supposed to be a few pages. Then, it turned into this. I kept it one chapter because there's no good place to break it up. It's raw, but in my attempt to edit it, I liked it that way. There's no POV character, no voiceovers to give you insight on anything. What you see is what you get. Also, I had a lot of fun writing this.

“Dude, she's breathing. I can see her hoobahlees boobahlees moving up and down.”

 

Veronica opened her eyes and saw Dick's blue eyes smiling down at her chest. “Dick, get away from me.”

 

“Can't.” Dick shrugged, but stepped back.

 

Veronica raised a brow and lifted her torso up slowly. She looked around. She and Dick were in a small tank. A glass cell that had a ceiling and a floor and no door.

 

“Ronica?” Logan's distinct voice called out.

 

Veronica turned and looked. There were other cells. Four other cells created a circle. She saw Logan looking at her with his big brown eyes full of worry. He was with Mac, who looked scared, curled up in the center of the their cell. Veronica turned her head, noticing the other odd combinations. Jackie sat with Weevil, who offered a shrug. Cassidy sat with Madison, who looked rather disgusted. In the last cell were Duncan and Wallace. Everyone was barefoot and all in cells.

 

Wallace gave Veronica a smile. “Sup, Supafly.”

 

“Are you alright?” Duncan asked.

 

Veronica took a moment to take inventory of her physical well being. She felt a fog in her head and suspected she had been drugged. Again. She felt alright otherwise and gave Duncan a nod. “Yea. Anyone remember how we got here?”

 

“I was walking out to my bike then woke up here, V.” Weevil offered.

 

“I was studying in the library.” Mac sighed. “My little brother was being super annoying.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Any idea how we got in here?” She pointed to the cell she was in.

 

“Hey, I didn't get to say where I was.” Dick pouted.

 

Veronica turned and glared up at Dick. “Unless you drove here, it probably doesn't matter. It appears we were all targeted for a reason.”

 

“Dick, also, no one cares.” Madison huffed.

 

“Anyone hear anything other than us while here? Who was the first to wake up?” Veronica was looking around the cell.

 

“That was me.” Jackie sighed. “I didn't see anything. Only thing that's changed is you guys all woke up.”

 

Veronica nodded to her. “Ok.”

 

“What are you thinking, Ronica?” Logan asked, watching her closely.

 

“I'm thinking we should get out of here. Anyone have a phone? Pager? Tablet? Anything?” She noticed a small vent in the corner of the ceiling.

 

“No, we've all be stripped of technology.” Mac sighed. “I already asked.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Dick, give me a boost.”

 

Dick walked over to her. “One of those vitamin shakes?”

 

“A lift up.” She pointed to the vent.

 

Dick looked upward and nodded. “Whoa. Eagle-Eye Cherry-Mars.”

 

Veronica blinked at him. “Just, um, hold your hands out.”

 

Dick sighed and squatted down and wrapped his arms around her calves. He lifted her up. “This good?”

 

Veronica gasped as she was raised upwards, but smiled. “Perfect. Can you hold me still?”

 

Dick scoffed. “You weigh nothing, Roni.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, but focused on the vent. It wasn't big enough for her to fit through, which meant no one else would either, but she did feel air coming in. She doubted they would suffocate. She looked around the cell some more. “Ok, Dick. Set me down.”

 

“Gently.” Logan warned.

 

Dick grinned and slowly let Veronica slide down his body while watching Logan. “Like this, Dude?”

 

“Ugh! You'll catch something, Dick!” Madison snarled.

 

Veronica sighed and shook her head at Dick. “Let me go.”

 

Dick opened his arms and let her drop the remaining foot. He winked down at her. “Ample booty, Roni.” He gave her a thumbs up.

 

“So, what's the verdict, V?” Wallace asked nervously.

 

“I have no idea. I don't think we'll die from lack of oxygen though.” Veronica looked over at him.

 

“Doesn't anyone know that we are missing?” Jackie asked, chewing on her thumb nail.

 

“I'm sure my mom and dad are freaking out.” Mac looked to Jackie.

 

“ _I know a secret, a good one.”_

 

Veronica, Duncan and Logan froze, then all looked at each other.

 

Veronica shook her head. “It can't be.”

 

“It's not possible.” Duncan hugged himself.

 

“How did it sound just like her then?” Logan looked to the other two.

 

“Was that Lilly?” Dick asked softly and watched as Veronica nodded.

 

“ _Tell your secret to get a reward. Keep it and get punished.”_ The voice this time didn't sound like Lilly. It sounded mechanical.

 

“Who has a secret?” Wallace asked.

 

“I'm going to take a wild guess and say all of us.” Logan grinned without humor.

 

“So, who is supposed to share?” Cassidy asked looking around.

 

“Who was the last to speak before fake Lilly spoke?” Madison asked.

 

“Me.” Mac sighed. She looked to Veronica for support.

 

Veronica nodded slowly. “It's your secret to share. It's your choice.”

 

“Fuck no!” Weevil yelled. “You give in now, they will continue to control us.”

 

Veronica shrugged. “Your choice, Mackenzie.”

 

Mac looked between Weevil and Veronica and sighed. “Weevil is right. We should take a stand and not give in.” Mac nodded, obviously nervous about being strong.

 

“ _Punishment commence.”_

 

Mac winced, waiting for it.

 

The floor of the cell Veronica and Dick were standing in crackled and sent shocks of electricity through them. Both of them screamed out in pain, falling to their knees. As soon as it started, it ended.

 

“Veronica!” Logan banged on the wall of the cell he was in, watching in horror as his best friend and ex girlfriend fried.

 

“Oh god! Veronica!” Mac gasped and shook her head.

 

“Dick!” Cassidy yelled out.

 

“Jesusfuck!” Dick rattled the words out as he fell over on his side.

 

Veronica closed her eyes and felt the pulses fizzling out. “I'm ok... I'm ok.” She was still up on her hands and knees. She slowly moved back to sit on her ankles and looked over to Mac. “I'm alright.” She looked over to Dick. “So is Dick.”

 

Dick whimpered.

 

“ _See how this is played? It's not you who will be punished.”_

 

Mac looked up at Weevil, who was visibly angry.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

“Tell it, Mac!” Jackie cried out.

 

Mac nodded. “I was switched at birth.”

 

“ _More.”_

 

Mac took a breath and let it out slowly. “With Madison.”

 

Madison's eyes widened. “What? That's bullshit!”

 

Mac sighed and looked over at her. “Your sister is like my miniature twin.”

 

“Whoa.” Logan blinked. “Seriously?”

 

Veronica nodded. “It's true. I figured it out for Mac last year.”

 

Dick raised his head and looked between the two women. “So, you are supposed to be a Sinclair? And you are supposed to be an 02er?” He laughed loudly.

 

Mac shrugged. “Our parents found out when we were like four years old. They didn't switch us back. They were attached.”

 

“Ugh! You are such a lying freak!” Madison crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

Everyone waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

 

“Well, this is typical.” Logan smirked.

 

Veronica looked over to Logan.

 

“ _They are safe from the next punishment.”_

 

“Oh.” Mac blinked. “That's nice, I suppose. It looked painful.”

 

“Fuck yea, it was.” Dick grunted.

 

“So, now what?” Wallace asked.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Wallace groaned. “Alright.” He looked to Veronica and shrugged. “My mom kidnapped me when I was a little kid because my dad got too undercover at work.”

 

“Undercover how?” Cassidy asked, a brow raised.

 

“Bro, he fucked his secretary.” Dick sighed, shaking his head. “Obviously.”

 

“Obviously, not. He's a cop. He got in deep with this drug ring and got into the cocaine. He struggled, but made his way back out. By then, my mom was married to the guy who raised me. But he died.” Wallace pouted and looked down.

 

Veronica gave him a sad smile.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

“No wonder you and V get along so well. Your dad is a cop too.” Weevil smirked.

 

“She gets along with you somehow too.” Logan sighed. “Your father is rotting in a prison cell.”

 

“Right along with yours, Echolls.” Weevil sneered.

 

“Safest place for him.” Logan growled.

 

“Enough!” Duncan screamed.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Duncan sighed and winced. “Guess that's me.”

 

Logan lifted a brow. “You have a secret?” He held his hand to his mouth, obviously not shocked.

 

Duncan nodded slowly. “Meg and I...” He looked down. “Had sex.”

 

“ _More.”_

 

Veronica closed her eyes. “She's pregnant.”

 

Duncan looked up at Veronica. “How..?”

 

Logan blinked. “She's in a coma, dude.”

 

“Not so virginal after all.” Madison laughed.

 

Veronica opened her eyes and looked over at Duncan. “They wanted more after you admitted sex. It wasn't hard to figure out.”

 

“Are you keeping it?” Cassidy asked.

 

“Yes.” Duncan looked down.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

“Well, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your little donut!” Logan grinned.

 

“Shut up, Logan.” Duncan growled.

 

“What? Aren't you happy to be a daddy-to-be?” Logan smirked.

 

“I'm not sure how I feel about it!” Duncan was avoiding looking to Veronica.

 

“Duncan?” Veronica softly said as she looked to her boyfriend.

 

Duncan sighed and looked over at her. “What?” He was mad.

 

“I am not mad at you.” Veronica's voice was soft.

 

Logan was watching the two closely.

 

“I would be mad. That's like, a deal breaker.” Dick shook his head. “No pregnant chicks.”

 

Veronica tilted her head up and closed her eyes. “Logan, I'm going to murder your best friend if I have to continue to be trapped in here with him.”

 

“I understand.” Logan chuckled. “I've accepted that as a possibility as soon as I woke up.”

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Veronica turned her head and looked at Logan. “Your turn.”

 

“Oh, geez. What to tell...” Logan bit his lip.

 

“Maybe that you still love V?” Weevil offered with a smirk.

 

“I don't think that's a secret.” Madison sighed.

 

Logan sighed and nodded. “I think they want the big stuff, the stuff not many know.” He looked to Veronica.

 

“Going to share?” Wallace asked softly.

 

“I can't.” Logan closed his eyes.

 

“Dude, just let it out. It'll be therapeutic or some shit.” Dick sighed. “And then, no one else gets fried.”

 

“He can choose to not tell. He just has to know what will happen if he doesn't.” Veronica sighed. “Not all secrets are worth it.”

 

Logan shook his head. “I can't.”

 

“ _Punishment commence.”_

 

The air in Jackie and Weevil's cell turned green and they coughed and choked. The teens fell to the floor and gasped for air.

 

“Jackie!” Wallace screamed out.

 

“No!” Veronica cried out, watching in horror.

 

Logan opened his eyes and shook his head.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Logan growled. “Fine! Give them air!”

 

“They are totally turning blue.” Madison observed.

 

“My dad abused me!” Logan yelled out.

 

Clean air was pushed into the cell. Weevil and Jackie gasped at the air and struggled to catch their breaths.

 

“Dude?” Dick turned and looked at Logan.

 

“He liked to hit me with belts.” Logan sighed, unable to look at anyone.

 

Weevil shook his head, but didn't say anything.

 

“Yea, he's an asshole. Killed my girlfriend, tried to kill my latest girlfriend and beat the shit out of me every chance he got.” Logan turned away from the group.

 

“ _More.”_

 

“Oh, you've got to be kidding! He told the truth!” Veronica growled.

 

Logan sighed and pulled his shirt up, exposing his back. “This is the evidence.”

 

Mac gasped softly. “Oh, Logan...” She looked over at his scars.

 

“Dude, is that why you wear shirts in the pool? I thought you had like three nipples or something!” Dick shrugged.

 

Logan looked over at Dick and couldn't hold the smile in. “Nah, Dude.” He turned and showed his bare chest to Dick. “Normal nips.”

 

Veronica offered him a small smile.

 

“Why didn't you tell anyone, man?” Duncan asked like it was obvious.

 

“I tried. My dad covered it up. People were deported or arrested or paid off.” Logan slipped his shirt back on.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

“Great.” Logan rolled his eyes.

 

“You know, if we can make it through all the cells at least once, we'll all be safe.” Mac grinned.

 

“That's assuming we can trust our keeper.” Weevil sighed.

 

“I don't think I can trust any of you losers.” Madison sighed, annoyed.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Madison flipped off the air.

 

“Go on, Maddie, give us something!” Dick smiled. “Like, maybe fantasies.” He wiggled his brows at her.

 

“Fine.” Madison sighed. “I don't think I can top any of those though.”

 

“It's not a competition.” Wallace sighed.

 

Madison looked between the cells without rewards. “Actually. I won't say anything.”

 

Veronica glared at her. “Why not?”

 

“Because, I willing to let you and Dick fry instead of sharing my secrets.” Madison grinned smugly.

 

“Hey! I don't want to fry Dick!” Cassidy nudged Madison's arm.

 

“Thanks, Beav!” Dick grinned at his brother.

 

“It might not be them.” Logan raised a brow with a shrug. “It could be Weevil and Jackie again.”

 

Madison shrugged. “If it is, I'll tell. But, no. I'm letting Veronica Mars fry.”

 

“ _Punishment commence.”_

 

The floor in Veronica and Dick's cell cracked with electricity. Veronica and Dick screamed out in pain while Madison shrugged and sat down. Veronica and Dick jerked their bodies as the electricity shot through them. After a full minute, it stopped. They fell to the floor in lumps.

 

“V!” Wallace watched closely.

 

“Veronica?” Mac asked softly.

 

“Dick, get up!” Cassidy growled.

 

Dick grunted and rolled onto his back. “Oh, I'm going to straggle you, Madison.”

 

Madison laughed. “I'll clamp your balls and make you cry for mercy, Dick. Don't threaten me.”

 

“Ronica?” Logan asked softly, squatting down. He was watching her closely. “Dick, is she ok?”

 

Dick sighed and looked over at her. “Roni?” He nudged her. She nodded a bit. “Yea, she's still recovering.”

 

Logan put his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. “Thank God.”

 

“You are such a bitch, Madison.” Duncan sighed.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Logan blinked up. “Don't say shit. Let Madison get punished.”

 

Duncan grinned. “I should.”

 

Wallace pouted. “What if it's V again?”

 

Dick sat up and glared over at Duncan. “I'm willing to risk it. I give permission.”

 

“V?” Weevil tilted his head towards her.

 

Veronica was trembling, but she nodded.

 

“She's nodding.” Dick relayed.

 

“I'm not going to give a secret.” Duncan smirked at Madison.

 

Cassidy scoffed. “Thanks, guys.”

 

“Sorry, bro, but this is payback.” Dick shrugged.

 

“ _Punishment commence.”_

 

Veronica and Dick's cell crackled at the same time as Madison and Cassidy's started to drip a liquid. Smokey green gas pushed in one the tank with Weevil and Jackie. Veronica and Dick cried out in pain. Madison yelped out as Cassidy grunted. They got little spots of chemical burns on their exposed skin. Weevil and Jackie coughed and gagged. Jackie fell to her knees. Weevil leaned against the wall of the cell.

 

“Veronica!” Logan screamed.

 

“No!” Duncan cried out. “Stop!”

 

“Duncan, share the fucking secret!” Logan pleaded.

 

Duncan nodded. “I have epilepsy.”

 

“ _More.”_

 

“And, sometimes, I black out.” Duncan watched Veronica convulse on the floor of her cell.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

The cells stopped attacking the occupants.

 

Mac blinked over at Duncan. “You black out?”

 

Duncan nodded, looking down. “I once strangled my dad.”

 

Logan kept his eyes on the cell with Veronica and Dick.

 

“Whoa, man.” Wallace sighed.

 

Dick whimpered. “Stop attacking us. Fucking hurts.”

 

Veronica whimpered in unity.

 

Logan sighed. “You guys do seem to be getting the bunt of this assault.”

 

“Duncan, I'm going to tell everyone at school. That hurt!” Madison whined.

 

Duncan glared over at her. “I'll find something on you, Madison.”

 

Madison ran her hand through her hair, pulling out some burnt strands. “Good luck with that, Psycho.”

 

“Madison, just shut the fuck up.” Cassidy sighed.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Wallace sighed. “Crap.”

 

Logan took a second as he thought, then glared to Cassidy. “Spill or your brother gets hit again.”

 

Dick whimpered and turned slowly to view his brother. “Just share something.”

 

Mac looked over at Cassidy. “Please. Veronica doesn't look good.”

 

Cassidy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, shaking the burnt strands off. “Ok, um.” He looked around. “I, uh...” He swallowed nervously. “Fuck, this is hard.”

 

“It's ok, bro. Just let it out.” Dick gave a thumbs up to his brother.

 

Cassidy nodded. “I was sexually abused by Woody Goodman when I was a bat boy.” He looked down.

 

Everyone blinked and looked over at him.

 

Dick rose up. “What?”

 

“Yea, he um, he used to make me and Marco and Peter stay behind and help him clean up the bullpens.” Cassidy's voice got softer. “That's why I quit little league.”

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

Jackie sniffled. “That's horrible.”

 

“I'm going to kick his ass.” Dick growled.

 

Cassidy blinked and looked at Dick. “You would do that?” He sounded very shocked.

 

“Of course, bro. I'm the only one that can fuck with you.” Dick grunted.

 

“You should report that when we get out of here.” Mac offered a supportive glance.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Mac blinked. “Oh god. I don't think I have another secret.”

 

Wallace looked to Veronica. “You have to. V doesn't look alright.”

 

“Mac, just think of something.” Logan nodded.

 

Dick looked down at Veronica. She was laying with her eyes closed and a pained look on her face. “Mac, Roni needs you to come up with something.”

 

Mac nodded. “Ok.” She was trying to think of something.

 

“Mac, anytime soon, chica.” Weevil urged.

 

“I know.” Mac shot him a glare. “Oh!” She straightened. “I know!”

 

Wallace smiled. “Look at you, secret keeper!”

 

Mac grinned. “Ok, I set up the purity test website. You guys paid for the results and I got a new car.” She grinned proudly.

 

Logan laughed. “Seriously?”

 

Wallace pouted. “Did you post the false ones for Meg and Veronica?”

 

Mac frowned. “Oh! No! I didn't do that! I wouldn't ever do anything like that. I just caused the whole school to go into chaos.”

 

Wallace nodded.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

Mac sighed.

 

Weevil grinned. “That was a fun day. Everyone was flipping out.”

 

“That's the day V flashed me.” Wallace grinned.

 

Logan and Duncan both blinked at Wallace. “What?”

 

Wallace grinned. “She was wearing a sports bra. I didn't see anything. She was just having fun.”

 

Weevil chuckled. “I can see her doing that.”

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

“For Veronica, Paco.” Logan sighed.

 

Weevil looked over at the small blonde still on the floor. “You ok, chica?”

 

Veronica whimpered.

 

Dick looked down at her. “She's got her eyes open.”

 

Weevil sighed. “Alright.” He took a couple steps around the cell. “Uh.” He looked over to Logan. “Lilly and I only hooked up with she was broken up with Logan.”

 

Duncan coughed. “You had sex with my sister?”

 

“Yes.” Weevil looked down.

 

“How do you know we were broken up every time?” Logan asked softly, watching Weevil.

 

“She would show up in tears. She wouldn't tell me what happened, but just beg me to love her.” Weevil sighed.

 

Logan clinched his jaw, but didn't say anything.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

“You fuckers have enough?” Dick looked up at nothing in particular.

 

“Dick, please don't aggravate the torturers.” Veronica groaned.

 

Logan perked. “Roni?”

 

Veronica pushed herself up and looked over at Logan. “Yes?”

 

“You ok?” His voice was soft.

 

“Peachy.” Veronica deadpanned.

 

Logan gave her a soft smile.

 

“Aww, aren't you two adorable!” Jackie rolled her eyes.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

“Well, crap.” Jackie sighed.

 

Wallace looked over at her. “It's ok. Just get it over with.”

 

“Whenever you are ready, Miss Cook.” Logan sighed.

 

Jackie took a deep breath. “My father was fired because of a gambling addiction.”

 

Veronica shrugged. “Lots of people have a gambling addiction.”

 

“ _More.”_

 

Jackie sighed. “He bet on the sharks to lose.”

 

The group gasped softly.

 

“Isn't that what Pete Rose did?” Dick asked softly

 

“And he got banned for it too.” Wallace nodded.

 

“My dad didn't get banned, but now he can't get a team to hire him.” Jackie looked down.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

Jackie sighed.

 

“That's not so bad.” Wallace smiled at Jackie.

 

“Could have gotten shocked like Veronica.” Jackie looked to the small blonde.

 

“That could happen as soon as we get out of here.” Veronica sighed tiredly.

 

“Maybe you got the electricity because of the taser.” Cassidy grinned a bit.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

“Fuck.” Cassidy sighed and looked to his brother.

 

“Just tell your secret, Beav.” Dick sighed.

 

Cassidy's hands trembled. “I can't.”

 

Logan turned and glared at him. “Tell it!”

 

Cassidy winced. “You don't want me to.”

 

Logan tilted his head. “Why the fuck not?”

 

“Because it's about Veronica!” He clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

Veronica slowly turned and looked over at him. “What about me?”

 

Cassidy sighed. “I took advantage of you at Shelly's party last year.” He looked down.

 

“You raped me?!” Veronica blinked.

 

Everyone was looking at Cassidy with shock, confusion or pure anger.

 

“You were just laying there.” Cassidy winced at his own words.

 

Logan was making fists and growling low.

 

“ _More.”_

 

Cassidy winced again at the techno-voice. “I'm pretty sure I had Chlamydia at the time.”

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

Veronica just blinked at him.

 

“I'm going to fucking kill you, Beaver!” Logan yelled.

 

“You'll have help.” Weevil growled.

 

Jackie stepped back away from Weevil.

 

“I'm trapped with a rapist?” Madison blinked at Cassidy.

 

“Don't worry, Madison. He only likes them unconscious.” Veronica spoke low.

 

“Hey! Leave my brother alone!” Dick yelled out.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Dick blinked. “What? I don't have any secrets.”

 

Mac shook her head. “I bet you do. Think back. Any regrets?”

 

Dick looked at Cassidy for a couple seconds, then lowered his eyes to his hands. “I told him to fuck Roni.”

 

Logan slowly turned. His face lost all it's anger. “What?”

 

Veronica remained quiet, but she didn't look at him.

 

“I found Veronica in the guest bedroom at Shelly's party and told Beav to go ahead and have sex with her.” He sighed. “I didn't think he would do it. I thought he would pussy out like he does with every other girl, with every other thing in his life. Sean threw some condoms at him, which apparently he didn't use.”

 

“Dick, what the fuck?” Logan growled.

 

“What, dude? You told us to fuck with her. You told us to give out as much hate as we could. You said she was out of our group and free to get the attacks. The more we gave, the more you loved it.”

 

Veronica closed her eyes.

 

“When we found her, I was just talking shit. I really didn't mean it.” Dick sighed. “I was just talking shit.” He repeated softly.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

“I knew Dick said it.” Veronica sighed.

 

“You did?” Dick asked softly, surprised.

 

Veronica nodded. “When I was trying to figure out what happened to me, I talked to Sean and Cassidy.” She looked up at Cassidy. “Cassidy swore he didn't touch me, but did admit to you saying it.”

 

“That's why you hate Dick.” Logan sighed.

 

“One of many reasons.” Veronica sighed.

 

“And you hang out with these people on purpose, V?” Weevil asked softly.

 

Veronica looked over at Weevil. “I forgave the ones I wanted to.” She looked over to Cassidy. “Some are going to get my revenge.”

 

Weevil followed her eyes and glared. “If he survives that long.”

 

“Hey! Don't you fucking threaten him!” Dick glared.

 

Duncan cleared his throat. “Dick, I think he deserves a beat down for raping my girlfriend.”

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Duncan blinked.

 

Veronica sighed and tilted her head back. “Of course.”

 

“Do you know his other secret?” Mac asked softly.

 

Veronica nodded and closed her eyes.

 

“She's the master of secrets, Mackie.” Wallace smirked.

 

Duncan turned white. “Fuck. I can't tell that.”

 

Logan blinked. “Is it about Veronica too?”

 

Duncan nodded.

 

“Well, she's already been raped. Can't be that bad.” Madison huffed.

 

Veronica chuckled. “Oh, you have no idea, Madison.”

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

“I'm not telling it.” Duncan shook his head. “Sorry.”

 

Veronica tilted her head and looked to Duncan. “May as well.”

 

“No. I'm not telling it.” Duncan looked down.

 

The floor in the cell with Logan and Mac began to get very hot and burned the bottom of their feet. Mac screamed out before Logan scooped her up and kept her feet off the floor. He grunted and closed his eyes tightly as his feet burned.

 

Duncan blinked. “I slept with Veronica when I thought she was my sister!”

 

Dick blinked and looked between Duncan and Veronica. “Did you know you were his sister?”

 

“No. I'm not his sister.” Veronica sighed.

 

“ _More.”_

 

Duncan watched as Logan suffered. “Logan dosed me with GHB the same night Veronica got it and we found each other in that bedroom. We had sex and when I sobered up, I was horrified.”

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

The floor cooled instantly. Logan sighed. With trembling hands, he set Mac down again before he fell on his behind.

 

Veronica sighed.

 

“You were raped twice on the same night?” Weevil was looking at Veronica.

 

“It wasn't rape.” Duncan cried. “She agreed.”

 

Wallace sighed. “I don't get how you could have gotten it up for her if you thought she was your sister.”

 

Veronica put her head in her hands.

 

“Turned against your friends, you deserved it, whore.” Madison sneered.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Madison smirked. “I'm not telling anything.”

 

Veronica lifted her head. She looked at Madison and chuckled. “I can talk this time.”

 

Madison blinked, but the fear on her face faded. “You don't know anything.”

 

“Either way, they will know. Do you want to tell them or shall I?” Veronica smirked.

 

Mac turned and looked at Madison. “Well, someone say it.”

 

Logan chuckled. “She's been corrupted, folks.” He winked at Mac.

 

Mac pouted a bit. “I just don't want anyone to get hurt.”

 

Madison huffed. “Fine. I've been having an affair with the sheriff.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Dick blinked. “What?!”

 

Wallace, Mac and Weevil all laughed.

 

“I so wanted to say she was on the lam.” Veronica pouted. “She has the cops all over her.”

 

Logan chuckled.

 

“Don Lamb?” Dick glared at her.

 

“Yes, Dick. He's a man.” Madison declared.

 

“I don't believe that.” Veronica mumbled.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

“He's not fond of you either, whore.” Madison sneered.

 

Veronica sighed. “Look, I'm not a whore when my only sexual experience was rape.”

 

Duncan blinked over at her.

 

Logan looked between the two, but remained quiet.

 

“I'm so glad we're over, Madison. You're disgusting.” Dick grunted.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Dick blinked. “Fuck. Again?”

 

Veronica looked up at him. “I think I might know this secret.”

 

Weevil chuckled. “Of course.”

 

“Dick? Any secrets you can think of?” Veronica asked softly.

 

Dick blinked down at Veronica. “No! I don't have any more.”

 

Veronica nodded and turned back to Madison. “At that party, the one I was drugged and raped at, Dick spiked your drink, Madison. You took the drink, and whatever reason, you didn't want it. You spit in it and gave it to me. You thought it was just a 'Trip to the Dentist', but because Dick wanted to drug his girlfriend, I got more than your saliva.”

 

Weevil, Mac and Wallace all blinked between Veronica, Dick and Madison.

 

“I wasn't 'so drunk', Madison. And it was aimed for you.” Veronica sighed.

 

“I was going to take it too!” Dick defended himself. “I wasn't going to rape you.” He looked at his ex.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

“If only that restraint ran in the family.” Logan glared at Cassidy.

 

Mac sighed. “I want to go home.”

 

Logan sighed and pulled Mac into a hug.

 

“Logan, that skank isn't any better than Veronica.” Madison scoffed.

 

Logan tightened his hold on Mac. “Don't worry about her. She's just jealous.”

 

Duncan rolled his eyes. “Oh, there Logan goes starting drama again.”

 

“I am hugging Mac because she needed a hug. Madison is the one causing drama.” Logan sighed.

 

“What if she were Meg?” Jackie smirked.

 

Duncan huffed and shook his head.

 

“Well, what if I was interested in Meg, Duncan? Are you done with her?” Logan chuckled.

 

Mac pulled out of the hug. “Logan, that's not funny.”

 

Logan released her willingly, but he kept his eyes on Duncan. “Well?”

 

“She's not into you, Logan.” Duncan shrugged.

 

“Answer him, Duncan.” Veronica turned to face her boyfriend.

 

Duncan looked at Veronica. “If she wanted to date him, I couldn't exactly stop her, could I? I mean, the coma probably would make the first date a bit boring.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes with a chortle.

 

“That's not exactly saying you want to only date Veronica, Duncan.” Jackie chuckled.

 

“That's obvious.” Duncan nervously spoke. “I mean, she's my girlfriend.”

 

Logan smirked. “Are you done with Meg?”

 

“Of course! I mean, she's having my child. So, I guess I'll be helping her with pregnancy stuff.” Duncan shrugged.

 

“V, are you done with Duncan?” Weevil grinned knowingly.

 

“I'm going to have to be, I think.” She looked to Duncan.

 

Duncan blinked. “You are dumping me?”

 

Veronica smirked. “At least I told you.”

 

Duncan gasped. “Veronica, I love you.”

 

“No, Duncan. You loved me, the me before Lilly died. I'm not her anymore.” Veronica sighed.

 

“Was she nice?” Jackie asked with a smirk.

 

“Too nice.” Logan gave Veronica a wink. “This version is better.”

 

Dick scooted over to Veronica. “I hear you are single.”

 

Veronica lifted a brow. “Dick, I will get my taser back.”

 

Dick moved away again.

 

“Think that's enough for them?” Jackie sighed, her eyes darting upward.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Jackie growled. “Figures.”

 

“Don't fuck with the bull...” Veronica held her hand with her pointer finger and pinky up and her other fingers in a fist.

 

“Language!” Logan smirked.

 

Jackie looked down. “I don't know if I can share this one, guys.”

 

Wallace sighed. “It's ok. It won't change anything.”

 

“It will change everything!” Jackie looked over at him, tears in her eyes.

 

“Is it worse than boob cream?” Madison sneered.

 

Veronica sighed and flipped Madison off.

 

“You should get your money back, Roni. It so didn't work.” Dick looked at her chest unabashedly.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Jackie sobbed. “I have a son.”

  
Heads shot up and eyes were on Jackie instantly.

 

“He's three. I had him very young. I came out here to see if I can make it without the burden of having him around. My mom isn't a model in New York. She's a waitress. I was one too.” She doesn't look up. “She was just a girl who got a one night stand with my dad and got knocked up.”

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

“Whoa.” Dick blinked.

 

“Yea, pretty much what he said.” Duncan nodded.

 

Jackie turned and looked over at Duncan. “I can give you some baby advice.” She offered a smile.

 

Duncan smiled back. “That would be awesome. Thanks.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and laid back on the floor.

 

“V?” Weevil asked softly.

 

“Hmm?” Veronica moved her head so she could see him.

 

“Aren't you going to get us out of here?” Weevil smiled. “Oh, wait.” He tilted his head slightly.

 

Wallace and Mac laughed.

 

“Sugarpuss, I think the man has a point.” Logan sighed dramatically.

 

“It would be amazing if one of you did the heavy lifting once and a while.” Veronica swung her arm over her eyes.

 

“Supafly, you would be bored if we did.” Wallace chuckled.

 

“ _Tell the secret, get reward. Keep it, get punished.”_

 

Wallace groaned.

 

Veronica smirked. “Karma's a bitch, my friend.”

 

Madison sighed. “Anytime now, Fennel. Or can you only think with a basketball in your hands?”

 

“Shut up, Madison!” Mac sighed.

 

Most of the crew, with the exception of Wallace and Veronica, turned and looked at the quiet brunette in shock.

 

“I didn't know you had it in you, Mac!” Duncan laughed.

 

“Wallace, before we are punished...” Cassidy sighed.

 

“Oh, you can't avoid punishment, Beaver.” Logan glared.

 

“While I was in Chicago with my dad...” Wallace started.

 

“The drug addicted cop?” Madison blinked.

 

“The good cop who went to rehab...” Wallace gave her the side eye. “I was out riding with my basketball buddies. We had been drinking and it was late.”

 

“Did you kill a family of four coming home from a weekend at Grandma's?” Dick asked.

 

“We ran over a homeless guy.” Wallace looked down. “I mean, Rucker did. I was just a passenger.”

 

“ _More.”_

 

Mac noticed Veronica wasn't looking. “You know this too, Bond?”

 

“Yup, Q.” Veronica sighed.

 

“I should have called and reported it. I didn't. Guy is paralyzed.” Wallace let out a slow breath.

 

“ _Reward granted.”_

 

“I just knew you couldn't be all perfect.” Weevil chuckled.

 

“He wouldn't be my friend if he was perfect.” Veronica mumbled.

 

“You know, Veronica hasn't shared one of her own secrets.” Jackie raised a brow and looked down at Veronica.

 

“She's spent a lot of time being electrified.” Mac pouted.

 

The lights went out in the building and Madison and Jackie both screamed.

 

“Calm down.” Veronica grunted. “And Dick, get your hand off my ass.”

 

“Sorry, I was just looking for you.” Dick grumbled.

 

“Is someone banging on the wall?” Duncan asked softly.

 

“Yes. I'm trying to get out of here.” Weevil grunted before another pounding noise happened. It didn't take long before Weevil and Jackie were coughing. Their cell lit up and the entire cell was filled with opaque green fog.

 

“Jackie!” Wallace banged on the wall of his cell.

 

“Eli!” Veronica pushed against the wall of hers.

 

Their cell lit up as Wallace and Duncan began to choke again as they struggled to breath.

 

Veronica and Dick's cell lit up as they were electrified again.

 

Logan watched in horror before grabbing Mac up in his arms and holding her up. He saw her grateful smile as the cell lit up before his feet scorched with the heat coming off the floor.

 

Cassidy and Madison squealed in pain as acid rain fell from the sprinkler at the top of their cell.

 

The lights shut off and the room was quiet.

 

“Veronica?” Logan grunted out.

 

“Wallace?” Mac asked softly.

 

“Dick?” Cassidy asked with a hiss.

 

“Duncan?” Madison whimpered.

 

After a few seconds, Logan sighed. “Fucking figures that Madison and Cassidy are still alive.” He grunted. “Dick? You ok over there?”

 

“Dude. That one was rough.” Dick grunted out.

 

“Check on Roni.” Logan pleaded.

 

“Eli?” Mac asked softly.

 

“I'm here, chica.” Weevil coughed a bit.

 

“Logan...” Dick's voice was soft.

 

“Veronica?” Duncan coughed.

 

“She's not breathing, dude.” Dick sighed.

 

“What?” Logan's voice was tiny.

 

“Dick, you need to start CPR.” Mac instructed urgently.

 

“I don't know how to do that shit!” Dick's tone was nervous.

 

“Calm down. I'll help. Lay her on her back and tilt her head back. Hold her nose and breathe into her mouth slowly and with steady airflow three times, then you'll push on her sternum to get her to exhale and keep her heart beating.”

 

“Holy shit. I can't do that!” Dick panted.

 

“Dick, you have to!” Duncan cried.

 

“Dick, you have to try.” Mac calmly pleaded. “Just try.”

 

The group heard him cuss under his breath and then apologize for touching Veronica's breast. They also heard a snapping sound.

 

“Oh fuck. I think I broke her.” Dick panicked.

 

“Dick, you probably just broke a rib. She'll get over it, but she has to live. Keep giving CPR.” Mac calmed down.

 

“Logan, I didn't mean to break her.” Dick whimpered.

 

“Dick, just give her CPR.” Logan struggled to remain calm.

 

“Open the damn cells so you don't become murderers!” Wallace coughed out.

 

The lights flickered on and Dick stumbled back. “Whoa.” Veronica wasn't in the cell anymore, but an obviously sleeping Susan Knight was. Dick's cell had no walls.

 

“V?” Weevil asked, looking around.

 

Logan let out a slow breath. “Where is she?”

 

A high pitched scream came from outside the large room they were in and Carrie Bishop came running into the room. “Stay back, you fucking psycho!”

 

Veronica growled and walked towards her. “I'm the psycho? I was on your side when it mattered, Carrie. What the hell is all this?”

 

Carrie put a cell between her and Veronica. “I need new material! You ten were always so secretive, so I figured I could play a game and get some much needed dirt too!”

 

“Oh, you're going down. No one will listen to anything you say!” Madison screamed.

 

“Like I care what you and the 09ers think of me.” Carrie rolled her eyes.

 

The people in cages were watching with confusion all over their faces.

 

Dick stood up and started to chase Carrie. When Carrie got too close to Veronica, she stopped and backed up into Dick's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in place.

 

“Thanks, Dick.” Veronica smiled.

 

“You can't touch me! I'm not armed or anything! You can't prove anything!” Carrie squirmed.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and drew her fist back. She punched Carrie, causing Carrie to sag in Dick's arms. He dropped her. Veronica leaned against the cell Logan and Mac were in and inspected her hand.

 

“Hey.” Logan smirked. “Maybe you guys could release us if you get a minute.”

 

Veronica turned and looked over at him. “Maybe.” She tossed him a wink. She pushed off the cell. “Dick?”

 

Dick turned, a brow raised. “Yea, Roni?”

 

“I'm going to let Cassidy and Madison go first. He'll be arrested. But, he's a victim too.” Veronica looked over at him. “He needs help.”

 

“V!” Weevil blinked at her. “That boy needs his ass kicked.”

 

“No, he need a mental institution.” Veronica turned and walked back the way she and Carrie came. After a moment, Cassidy and Madison's glass walls slid downward.

 

Dick grabbed Cassidy by the arm and yanked him out. “Not cool, bro. Let's go.”

 

“I'm going to the sheriff.” Madison huffed. She reached over and picked up her heels and put them on. “Those bitches are going down.”

 

Once Dick, Cassidy and Madison were long gone, the other cells opened up. Everyone moved out of the cells and sat on the floor.

 

When Wallace saw Veronica limping down the hall, he rushed over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. “You ok?”

 

“Great.” She smiled and let him help her to the group.

 

“How did you get out?” Weevil asked with a smirk as he slipped on a boot.

 

“Susan checked on me. Apparently, my heart did stop. I woke up and punched her. I left her on the platform with Dick and went in search of the control room.”

 

“Now, she has a broken rib.” Mac giggled.

 

“Yea, lucky her.” Veronica grinned.

 

“You alright?” Logan asked from his seated position. He kept his feet out and his weight off them.

 

“I'm fine.” Veronica knelt down and inspected one of his feet. “Thanks for saving Mac from this.” She gave him a smile.

 

“I didn't even think of it. I just did it.” Logan shrugged.

 

Mac knelt down next to Logan and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Logan.”

 

Veronica grinned as she watched the two.

 

“Veronica?” Duncan stood off to the side.

 

Veronica stood and turned with a raised brow. “Duncan?”

 

“Do you really think what we did was rape?” Duncan was ringing his hands.

 

Veronica sighed. “I'm not sure. There's so many questions that I don't think we'll ever know what we were thinking that night. I do know that you still have a thing for the old me, and Meg and that night at the party is just weird enough that I'm positive I can't date you anymore.”

 

Weevil walked over towards them. “You got this, V?”

 

Veronica watched Duncan carefully.

 

Duncan nodded. “Yea, fine.”

 

“Dude, is that why you broke up with her?” Logan asked softly. “You thought you were related?”

 

Duncan nodded.

 

“And you let us talk that way? Do that stuff?” Logan blinked.

 

Veronica sighed. “Duncan was also on antidepressants and grieving. He wasn't in his right mind. He is now.” She gave him a smile. “He'll make better decisions now.”

 

Weevil shook his head. “You are too forgiving, V.”

 

Veronica turned and raised a brow at him. “Remember when you taped my best friend to the flagpole?”

 

Weevil chuckled. “Yea.”

 

“I do too. I don't forget. I forgive.” Veronica shrugged.

 

Jackie blinked. “Wait, who was taped up?”

 

“Me.” Wallace shrugged. “It's all good, right?” He looked to Weevil.

 

“Yup. We're cool now.” Weevil nodded. “You help keep this one out of trouble.” He wrapped his arm around Veronica and kissed her head.

 

Jackie scoffed. “You have that one too? Are there any of these men you don't have wrapped around your pinky?”

 

“Me.” Sheriff Don Lamb walked into the warehouse. He looked at the teens.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Now, Deputy, no need to lie. I know you have a thing for barely legal blondes.” She batted her lashes at him.

 

Lamb snapped his gum and rolled his eyes. “Anyone need medical attention?”

 

“Logan does.” Veronica turned serious and pointed down.

 

“Veronica's heart stopped beating.” Wallace nodded.

 

“Pshh. I'm fine.” Veronica waved the idea off.

 

Lamb grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her to the side. “Did it?”

 

“Yes. I woke up though. It's possible that the equipment Susan and Carrie were using got fried from all the electricity they shot through me.” Veronica shrugged. She pointed down the hall. “Control room. I touched the controls to open the cells.”

 

“Susan and Carrie, huh?” Lamb turned and looked at the two girls still knocked out.

 

“I think they recorded it. You'll have fun watching it. We're all tortured in it.” Veronica didn't bother with a fake smile.

 

“Cassidy confessed to raping you.” Lamb softly spoke.

 

“Yea, we already got that.” Veronica shifted uncomfortably.

 

“His brother said you let them go earlier than the rest of these miscreants.” Lamb raised a brow.

 

“Weevil and Logan heard he raped me. He wouldn't have survived that beat down.” Veronica shrugged. “He should pay, but I don't think he needs to die.”

 

“There's an ambulance outside. Go get checked out.” Lamb turned away from her.

 

Veronica turned on the ball of her foot and walked outside. She smiled to Sacks who was guarding the car with Cassidy sitting inside. Sacks gave her a sad smile.

 

Keith ran up and wrapped his arms around Veronica. “There you are, honey! I've been so worried!”

 

Veronica smiled and hugged her father back. “I'm alright, Dad.” She took a deep breath. “But, we need to talk before some stuff comes out.”

 

Keith leaned back and looked down at his daughter. “Finally going to share your secrets with me?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Yea, Dad. It's past time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got about 2/3 of the way through with this using Meg instead of Jackie. Meg was fine, but I couldn't do certain things if I included Meg (mostly have Wallace's secrets, but there's other things). Jackie gave Wallace someone else to care for and add another drama instigator in the mix, something Meg certainly wasn't. If anyone wants to read the Meg bit, I kept it. 
> 
> I'm super proud of my couplings in this. I thought them out, finding the best way to 1, not kill Cassidy when he admitted the rape, and 2, not give Logan someone to punch or flirt with. Dick and Veronica happened as a random throw together and I was so pleased how they worked so well. In the Meg version, Mac was with Weevil and Meg was with Logan. Logan still held Meg up so she wouldn't burn. He's that kind of guy, I think.
> 
> Leave feedback! Give Kudos! I love it and crave it. It feeds my rumbling belly in my soul. Feed me! 
> 
> Email me: AdorkableAuthor@gmail.com if you have suggestions or comments that maybe you don't want to share with the whole world (wide web). I love constructive criticism. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter for wacky posts as I work through projects. I post pics of hot guys (I have once) and I am likely to do it again. (If you want hot chicks, I can do that too. email me and I'll start.)


End file.
